random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Scienceburg Labs/Episodes/Episode 139: British Accent
British Accent is the 14th episode in the 6th season of The Complien Show . Sypnosis Prof. Wright developes a british accent after watching BBC. And everyone he talks to becomes hypnotized. But after a while, it gets a little overwhelming. Soon, the town's on fire and nobody's listening to him. Transcript IT'S LE CAWMPLINZ SHO! And today we see Prof. Wright watching TV. Prof. Wright: *Watching BBC* These accents are amazing! I must get one. TO THE LABORATORY! .*In the laboratory* Mr. Rhezo: Oh hey, Professor. Wright: *British accent from now on* RHEZO Rhezo: What? Wright: Like my new accent? Rhezo: Uh, wha-yes... Wright: IT WORKED! I should tell everyone! Rhezo: Yes, Professor... tell everyone... Wright: I'm going to make Dr. Social Studies jealous! Off I go! .*At Dr. Social Studies' lab...* Dr. S.S: What are you doing here? Wright: Showing off my new accent! Dr. S.S: Why would you-it sounds very nice. Wright: Why thanks! Dr. S.S: What should I do for you? Rhezo: *Appears out of nowhere* Yes, Professor, what should we do for? Wright: Rhezo, make him jump off a cliff. Rhezo: *Shoves Dr. S.S. off a cliff* Wright: This is amazing! People will do whatever I want! I should become mayor! .*At city hall* Wright: Fernando, start the 2034 election! Mayor Fernando: Of course, Prof. Wright. .*At the election* Fernando: VOTE FOR WRIGHT! Wright: Yes! Vote for me for a better life! I can make it rain puppies somehow! Maybe not! But I will do good stuff. So for a better life, vote for me! Audience: We'll vote for you, Prof. Wright! Fernando: Yay, I lose! Rhezo: Hurray for Mayor Wright! .*At city hall again* Wright: *Gets his personal space invaded* Could you please stay away right now? Mr. Frosty: No Mayor Wright, you are too amzing. Wright: Pleas leave me alone. Rhezo: LEAVE THE MAYOR ALONE EVERYONE Wright: *Climbs up onto the roof* I just want some silence. What, is it like the town is going to burn down? Later... Rhezo: Mayor, the town is being burnt down just like you asked! Wright: What was that for!? Rhezo: You said "Is it like the town is going to burn down?" So we followed your orders and burned the town down! Wright: Oh my, do I have to do everything? Rhezo: Do you want us to let you do that? Wright: *Not in accent* Set water to this fire immediately! Rhezo: Wait what? WHY IS THE TOWN ON FIRE Wright: Just obey my commands like you were donig earlier! Rhezo: We were obeying your commands? Wright: Just great. Just add fire to the water, ok? Rhezo: Ok. Just let me sound off the Scienceburg Emergency Intercom System (SEIS)! SEIS: EVERYONE! SCIENCEBURG IS ON FIRE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! EVERYONE PUT OUT THE FIRE IMMEDIATELY! .*Later* Wright: That looks better. Wait... *goes to Dr. S.S.'s lab* This lab has a lack of fire! Rhezo: You're right! .*Wright and Rhezo set the lab on fire* Dr. S.S: My lab! NOOOOOO! Rhezo: Hahaha. I still wonder how Scienceburg was in fire in the first place... THE END!